To remove heat from chassis and the modules of processing systems, many systems provide a flow of air through the chassis and modules (e.g. by using a fan to push or pull air past the modules). In addition to thermal characteristics associated with each chassis and module, each chassis and module also has certain airflow characteristics such as airflow resistance and the like. A module may, for example have one or both of a high airflow resistance characteristic and a high power dissipation characteristic. The high airflow resistance may be caused by devices on the module such as disk drives, heatsinks and the like which interfere with airflow through the module. Thus, to maintain acceptable temperatures within a chassis and within modules, airflow management within a chassis containing one or more modules becomes an important issue.